Κολυβάς Σπυρίδων
Greek artists thumb|150px|[[Ζωγραφική.]] - Έλληνας ζωγράφος. - Χρονολογία: Βιογραφία Spyros Kolyvas was born in Corfu - Greece. Education 1972-82 Drawing at the Art School οf Corfu, under Nikolaos Zervos and Marios Pieris, famous Greek painters 1985-90 Studies at the Theological Department οf the University οf Athens 1989-91 “Watercolour” courses under Dr. A.Petromihelaki, famous Greek painter 1994-99 Studies at the Athens School οf Fine Arts, painting at the studio οf Professor D. Mytaras 1996-98 Supplementary courses οn the technique οf fresco and οf portable icons at the School οf Fine Arts Scholarships and awards 2011 Meritorious Entry, Richeson 75 Still Life, Floral & Abstract competition, United States, Wisconsin, Kimberly. 2011 40 Special Regognition Awards ΄΄ seascapes΄΄ Light Space & Time Online Art Gallery. 2010 Meritorious Entry, The Richeson 75:International Landscape, Seascape and Architectural Competition 2010, United States, Wisconsin, Kimberly. 2010 Finalist- CityScapes artscenetoday.com-online Competition, Juried by Roberta Berman/ sculptor, curator and educator. 2010 Honorable Mention Award-΄΄Landscapes΄΄myartcontest.com - Online Art Contest, Juror-Ingrid Marreno. 2010 Finalist -΄΄ Abstractions of the Mind΄΄ Artscenetoday.com - Online Painting Competition , Juried by Lisa Cooper / Director Contemporary Art Gallery in Riverdale, New York. 2010 Finalist in Art Kudos International Juried Art Competition and Exhibition (online), Juried by Mitchell Albala /author and instructor at the Gage Academy of Art in Seattle. 2009 Meritorious Entry, The Richeson 75 International Figure/Portrait Competition 2009, Kimberly, WI 1997-98 Scholarship and grant from the State Foundation οf Scholarships for his academic achievements ''' '''Teaching experience 2002 until today he teaches drawing, sketching and history of art at the 1st Technical School οf Corfu in the field οf Applied Arts. Teacher at the Vocational Training Institute οf Corfu in the field οf Applied Arts Memberships 2011 until today Member of Athens Art International Arts Festival. 2010 until today Member of international Union of Mail- Artists IUOMA 1999 until today Member οf the Greek Chamber οf Visual Arts 1999 until today Member οf the Union of Fine Arts Teachers in Secondary Education Personal Exhibitions 2007 Painting Exhibition “watercolours”, Cultural Centre Exhibition Room - 4th European Sound and Music Computing Conference, Lefkas 2000 Painting Exhibition, “Theodoros Stamos” Art Gallery, Cultural Centre οf Lefkas, Speech and Arts Lefkas Festival, July 2000 1991 Painting Exhibition, Cultural Centre Gallery οf Zografou, Athens Selected Group Exhibitions' 2012 Exhibit/ Publish Project, Ben Navaee Gallery Toronto, Canada. 2012''' No Commercial Potential phaze II, the Show International MAIL ART project, Galleria Terre Rare, Bologna, Italia. 2011 ΄΄ On the Edge ΄΄ International Exhibition of ΄΄ Litle Treasures’’,Galleria De’ Marhi, Bologna, Italia. 2011 Parallax AF, Showcase Exhibition2 Figurative and Conceptual art, La Galleria, Royal Opera Arcade, Pall Mall, London. 2011 2 nd Biennial ofArt and Literature, "City of Senigallia" "Capricorn" Cultural Association, Italy in collaboration with: ICA, International Contemporary Artists, New York /Athens, Curator Lemonidou Eve, The New Elite, Select International Art, CuratorRobert Perdicaro (Varese) Italy,Hotel Europa Senigallia (Ancona) 2011 September ΄΄ spazio metropolitano΄΄ Centro Culturale Candiani, No Commercial Potential phaze II, Piazzale Candiani,5 Venezia Mestre Italia. 2011 April Garage N.3 Gallery, No Commercial Potential phaze II, the show, Venezia Mestre Italia. 2011 Exhibition of Visual Artists, ARTWAY, Center of Arts and Culture City Maroussi, Greece. 2011 40 Special Regognition Awards ΄΄ seascapes΄΄ Light Space & Time Online Art Gallery. 2011 Upstream People Gallery ΄΄ 13th Annual All Media Juried Online International Art Exhibition΄΄, Juror- Laurence Bradshaw ,Curator, Professor of Art , University of Nebraska Omaha, USA. 2010 The Richeson School of Art and Gallery, Richeson 75:International Landscape, Seascape and Architectural Competition Exhibition 2010, United States, Wisconsin, Kimberly. 2010 Art Scene Today, Aug/Sept 2010 Competition ΄΄ CityScapes΄΄, Juror- Roberta Berman. 2010 International exhibition Mail Art ΄΄ Human, Colours, Music ΄΄ November, ΄΄Polyhoros΄΄- New Town Hall, Thessaloniki, Greece. 2010 September project 30 exhibition. http://www.projekt30.com/final_display.php?show_id=91&func=names 2010 August project 30 exhibition. http://www.30art.com/display.php?npno=2&show_id=90 2010 Art Scene Today, June/July 2010 Competition ΄΄ Abstractions of the Mind΄΄, Juror- Lisa Cooper. 2010 Art Kudos International Juried Art Competition and Exhibition 2010, Juror- Mitchell Albala. http://www.artkudos.com/2010/1029_1.html 2010 International Mail Art Project No Comercial Potential, Exhibition: Galleria Terre Rare – Bologna Garage N.3 Gallery - Venezia Mestre Spazio espositivo "Barrique" Scriò di Dolegna del Collio GO 2010 ΄΄Landscapes΄΄ International Online Art Contest and Exhibition 2010, Juror-Ingrid Marreno. 2010 International exhibition Mail Art ΄΄ Human, Colours, Music΄΄ June 21-28, Syntagma Square Athens-Greece. 2009-10 The Art Way Festival, Athens, Kalamata, Thessaloniki, Patra. 2009 International Miniature Art Exhibit, “La Galerie Louise-Carrier”, Levis, Québec, Canada 2009 The Richeson School of Art and Gallery, Richeson 75 International Figure/Portrait Competition Exhibition 2009, United States, Wisconsin, Kimberly 2009 Group Painting Exhibition “A school for Palestine”, Municipal gallery of Corfu. 2008 Exhibition of Visual Arts “Technopolis”, Athens, Municipality of Athens, Greece 2007 Woman and Inspiration, Marko Κ. Gregovic Gallery, Petrovac Montenegro 2007 International Miniature Art Exhibit, “La Galerie Louise-Carrier”, Levis, Québec, Canada 2006 Second International Biennial οf the Fine Art Nude, Marko Κ. Gregovic Gallery, Petrovac Montenegro 2005 1st International Biennial οf Miniature Art, Niksic, SCG 2005 Group Painting Exhibition: “50 years Speech and Arts Lefkas Festival”, Art Gallery οf Lefkas Cultural Centre 2004 7th International Biennial οf Miniature Art, Muse οf Miniature, Montelimar, France 2004 7th International Biennial οf Miniature Art, Augustin-Chénier Gallery, Québec, Canada 2003 14th Ionian Art Exhibition, “Theodoros Stamos” Art Gallery, Lefkas 2002 1st Interbalcan Forum οf Contemporary Miniature Art, Warehouse Β, State Museum οf Contemporary Art, Thessaloniki 2002 Exhibition οf “New Artists”, Technopolis, Athens, Greek Chamber οf Visual Arts 2002 6th International Biennial οf Miniature Art, Augustin-Chénier Gallery, Québec, Canada 2002 13th Ionian Art Exhibition, “Theodoros Stamos” Art Gallery, Lefkas 2001 “Month οf Visual Arts”, October 2001, Technopolis, Athens, Municipality οf Athens, Greek Chamber οf Visual Arts 2001 Painting Exhibition “Natural and Human Landscapes”, Artower Agora, ArtNet Galleries, Athens 2000 “Sinaide Ghi” International Watercolour Painting Exhibition, Rome 2000 5th International Biennial οf Miniature Art, Augustin- Chénier Gallery, Québec, Canada 2000 Exhibition οf the Athens School οf Fine Arts Graduates, “The Factory” Gallery, Athens 1998 Second Annual Fine Arts Contest, “News οf Art”, Maris Hotels Crete 1995 19th Greek Exhibition οf Sea Painting, Philological Foundation οf Piraeu 1992 Exhibition οf painting, sculpture and engraving, University οf Athens, Filiki Eteria οf Scientists Artists, K.Palamas building, Athens 1992 18th Greek Exhibition οf Sea Painting, Philological Foundation οf Piraeus 1990 Exhibition οf painting, sculpture and engraving: “Sea Week”, Municipal Gallery οf Palaio Faliro, Piraeus '''Articles and reviews about his work '-΄'Expressive and Fluid Figurative work΄΄Critique by Arlissa Vaughn, Senior Editor of Visual Overture Magazine, 2010, International Contemporary artists-Volume II, ICA Publishing 2011. - Art critique by Anna Grossi Critica d arte, Catalogo - 2o Biennale di Arte e Letteratura ΄΄ Cita di Senigallia΄΄ 2011, Edizioni ΄΄ Il Capricorno΄΄ Italy. - Critique by Tzeni Papadatou ( History of Art), International Contemporary artists-Volume I, ICA Publishing 2010, New York, U.S.A. - Art critique by Doris Silverman (Art critic, MA), Featured Artists, Mediaplan Publishing,USA. - “Spyros Kolyvas’ watercolours”, Christou Thanos (Assistant Professor of History of Art, University of Ioannina), catalogue of the exhibition “watercolours” 2007 - “Spyros Kolyvas: Watercolours moistened with sea breeze”, Saiti Hara (art theorist), “News of Lefkas” newspaper, July 20 2007 - “Spyros Kolyvas’ watercolours”, Papadatou Tzeni (art critic), “Eleftheria” Newspaper, Corfu July 18 2007 - “Spyros Kolyvas’ painting exhibition”, Zolas Eleftherios (lawyer), “Imera” Newspaper, Lefkas July 20 2000, Puplications: -Art Diary International 2011.12 the world art directory published by Giancarlo Politi. -Artist Portfolio Magazine Issue 3 - Special Abstract Edition http://issuu.com/artistportfoliomagazine/docs/issue3-abstract -Catalogo - 2o Biennale di Arte e Letteratura ΄΄ Cita di Senigallia΄΄ 2011 ΄΄ Arte : Sospiro del mondo΄΄, Hotel ΄΄ Europa΄΄ Edizioni ΄΄ Il Capricorno΄΄ '-'-International Contemporary artists-Volume II, ICA Publishing 2011. '-'''Richeson 75 Still Life, Floral & Abstract Competition Exhibition Book, 2011,United States, Wisconsin, Kimberly -International Contemporary Masters, Volume V, World Wide Art Books, Santa Barbara CA, USA 2011. '-'International Dictionary of Artists, World Wide Art Books, Santa Barbara CA, USA 2011. '-'Art Scene Today, exhibition catalogue Aug/Sept 2010 Competition ΄΄ CityScapes΄΄, Juror- Roberta Berman. '-''' Richeson 75:International Landscape, Seascape and Architectural Competition Exhibition Book,2010 United States, Wisconsin, Kimberly. -International Contemporary artists-Volume I, ICA Publishing 2010. http://www.amazon.com/International-Contemporary-Artists-vol-I/dp/9609322980 '-'''Art Scene Today, exhibition catalogue June/July 2010 Competition ΄΄ Abstractions of the Mind΄΄, Juror- Lisa Cooper. -Artists Portfolio Magazine- Winter 2010 http://issuu.com/artistportfoliomagazine/docs/issue -΄΄ Featured Artists΄΄ book , Mediaplan Publishing 2010, USA. '-'''Richeson 75:International Portrait and Figure Competition Exhibition Book, 2009 United States, Wisconsin, Kimberly. -“Spyros Kolyvas’ watercolours’’, catalogue of the exhibition “watercolours” 2007 - Second International Biennial of the Fine Art Nude, catalogue of the exhibition, Marko K.Gregovic Gallery, Petrovac 2006. - Exhibition οf “New Artists”, Exhibition book, Technopolis, Athens, Greek Chamber οf Visual Arts, 2002 - 1th Interbalkan Forum of Contemporary Miniature Art 2002, Exhibition Cataloque, Warehouse B΄-State Museum of Contemporary Art, Hellenic Ministry of Culture. -“Month οf Visual Arts”, Exhibition book, Technopolis, Athens, Municipality οf Athens, Greek Chamber οf Visual Arts, October 2001 - Athens School of Fine Arts, Graduating Class ΄99, Exhibition Cataloque, ΄΄ to ergostasio΄΄ gallery, Athens 2000. - Second Annual Fine Arts Contest Students of the Athens School of Fine Arts 1998, Exhibition Cataloque, Ta Nea Tis Technis 1998. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας